


5 O's

by krrn07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrn07/pseuds/krrn07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a sex god</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 O's

Kylo came marching in, you knew he had a difficult day and he was going to make you suffer.

He quickly stripped out of his attire and came jumping to the bed on top of you.

Suddenly you felt the force take a rough grip of your wrists as they moved above your head. You felt your stomach twist in a knot and sharp pang in your pussy. He took hold of your breasts with his large hands and applied pressure leaning down on them. Your nipples hardening at the rough sensation. 

"Its been a while" Ren said, his voice husky and filled with lust.

You hummed in response.

Ren grabbed a hold of your black silk dress and ripped it off your body in one tear.

He cupped your pussy making you moan.

You were getting needy already.

"Mmm.. Kylo.."

He slowly dragged a finger through your pussy dragging your cum throughout your lips. 

He cupped your pussy and started to work your nipples. He sucked and bit on them whilst removing his hand from your cunt and pressing his bulging erection right into your pussy lips through his boxers.

"Kylo please I need more... I need you"

"Careful what you wish for" 

He plunged a finger in you and kept it in there. 

"Kylo.. Move... Please"

Kylo chuckled before starting a brutally slow pace. You rocked your hips into his begging for more friction. He plunged another finger in you, starting to move faster.

You felt your climax and he went faster and faster.

"Kyloo!!" You cummed all over his fingers, he stayed in for a few seconds feeling you clench on his fingers.

He removed his finger and rubbed the cum on your belly.

You were still coming down from your high when plunged three fingers inside of you and started fucking you again. This time he was going faster and harder.

He flicked your stimulated nipples.

His palm working your clit.

"Kyloo!! I can't" you screamed from over stimulation

Before you knew it you were cumming again.

"Fuuck Kyloo!" You screamed in high pitch, panting and moaning.

You caught him cleaning his fingers sucking each one slowly and provocatively.

He smirked, and brought you to the edge of the bed as he knelt down and started opening your legs.

He left soft kisses and bites on the inside of your thighs, his hair tickling your throbbing pussy every now and then. He made his way to your pussy. You could feel him smirking as he slowly madeout with your cunt.

"Mmmm... Kylo.." You moaned breathily.

You heard slight smacking noises as his lips made contact with your swollen nub. 

"Ahmm.. Mm.. Kylo" 

He started going faster his tongue working the folds of your cunt. Slurping them nonstop.

He started fucking you with his tongue moving it side to side and up and down. You grabbed hold onto his hair, making him groan deep in his throat, sending vibrations through your cunt.

"Fuuckk Kyloo!!"

He slurped a few more times and you hit your climax again.

"Fuck fuck fuck Kyloo!"

He chuckled drinking your juices till you were done.

You laid there tears streaming down your face, ragged breaths. 

"We're not done yet sweetheart" Kylo said standing up. His rock hard erection bulging through his boxers.

You moaned, feeling heat pool in your belly.

He smirked devilishly.

He moved you the centre of the bed resting himself on top on his forearms. His muscular biceps bulging out.

You wrap your arms around his shoulder and straddle your legs around him. 

"Ready, love?"

You hummed in response.

He thrust into you all at once. You felt a tear. His dick was so enormous in length and thickness.

"FUCK" you screamed in response

He pulled out completely and thrust back into your throbbing cunt getting harder and faster. 

The bed started shaking you threw your head back from over stimulation, not knowing how much more you could take.

"Fuckk Kylo I'm gonna..."

"Arghh me too"

With a few more thrusts you both came. Both riding eachothers orgasms.

Kylo took himself out and immidiately cupped your cunt.

"Kylo.. I can't.. No.."

He grinned.

He shoved four fingers in you fucking you faster.

"Ahh KYLO!!"

He bent down and sucked on your pink nipples

"FUCKK KYLOO"

And with a few more movements you came again.

"AHHH SHITT" you cursed under your breath as you came down your final orgasm.

Kylo went down and slurped your juices clean

He came up and kissed you passionately, laying beside you,

"I love making you suffer"

"I love it too"

**Author's Note:**

> Its okay.. We can sin together 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other works ;) -tkm


End file.
